


Strawhat Sex Diary - Luffy/Law

by Stixz_Awesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixz_Awesome/pseuds/Stixz_Awesome
Summary: This sex-diary is an anthology about your two favorite captains and their adventures in the world of smut, sex and romance. It contains several, individual stories and series that exist independently from one another; each have their own set of steamy, perverted kinks and erotic scenarios.





	1. Law and his Toy (pt1)

The day was clear and the waves were calm, very unusual in the new world. Law had just gotten off the den den mushi with Doflamingo on the other end. He was feeling anxious about their coming battle with the warlord and had a hard time relaxing. Wherever he looked, he saw members of the Straw Hats goofing around or having no trouble dealing with the things about to come. He was quite envious of this, but also afraid that they didn’t understand the situation well enough.  
Law sighed to himself as he watched Luffy goof around on the deck with that long-nosed guy. He needed to loosen up, to relieve some of this stress that had him so tensed up. His eyes were glued on Luffy, trying to figure out what his secrets were. Then he remembered. That’s right; it’s been over two years since they last “interacted” with each other. Law grinned slightly as his thoughts brought him back to the time when he saved Luffy. The thanks for saving him were submission and endless hours of pleasure.

“Straw Hat-ya.” Law shouted.  
“Huh? What is it Traffy?”  
“I need to talk to you, meet me in your room in a couple of minutes.”  
“Uhm, sure thing!” Luffy responded with a wide smile.

Law waited in the room, having finished some preparations before Luffy arrived. He waited several minutes but no captain appeared. “I should have been more specific… That dolt probably doesn’t even know what a minute is,” Law muttered. But as he was about to leave the room to go and grab the rebellious person, Luffy swung the door open and grinned widely.

“You wanted to talk to me?”  
“No, but I have something that you can help me with” Law grinned as he walked up to Luffy.  
“Shi shi shi, you know I’ll gladly help y… Mmpfh!” Luffy was barely able to finish his sentence as Law had grabbed his head and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. Their tongues met and danced as they closed their eyes, savoring each other’s taste.  
“It’s been too long, Straw Hat-ya.” Law broke free from their kiss, lowering his hand towards the growing tent in Luffy’s pants.  
“Yeah, it really has.” Luffy let out groan as his cock grew into a full, aching erection.  
“I hope you’re ready, for tonight you’ll become my toy once again.” Law smiled as he rubbed the hard member in his hand.  
“Anything for you, Traffy.” Luffy replied with a blush on his face.

A few moments passed and Law had placed Luffy tied up on the floor. His toy’s hands were tied behind his back and his legs were forced apart by a metal rod tied to his legs, just below the knees. Luffy stood completely bent over; face firmly planted on the floor. Law had muffled him with a sizable ball gag to prevent any verbal objections.  
Law sat down behind Luffy and placed his hand on the hanging erection in front of him and cupped the balls with his other. Together, his hands worked their magic on the restrained captain, forcing out delicious moans and whimpers. His hand stroked the cock up and down and giving the head a nice, hard squeeze. Law increased his pace and began pumping the defenseless rod, forcing out a few drops of pre cum. He felt the cock in his hand pulsate as his hand moved up and down the lengthy shaft. He slowed down, not wanting escalate things too quickly.  
Luffy, who was unable to stop Law from doing what he wanted, could only whimper as his erect member was being mercilessly teased. He tried thrusting himself into the tight hand, but failed completely. Law grinned at his lover’s attempts for increased pleasure and sped up his hand and tightened his grip around the testicles in front of him. Luffy moaned as he was brought quickly up to the edge of release. But as he was about to cum, Law released his grip and forced Luffy to ride on the verge of orgasm. Luffy moaned loudly as his cock strained and throbbed from not being able to cum. He was so close! Just another stroke and he would be able to release the sperm in his balls.  
Law let Luffy rest for a minute before starting all over again, bringing Luffy up to the edge of orgasm and then letting go. Law smirked and felt his own cock ache with need as he edged his lover’s straining member over and over again. After an hour of harsh edging, Luffy had become a sobbing, drooling mess. His cock oozed pre cum almost continuously. Thinking it was just about time, Law tied a tight but soft rope around the base of Luffy’s shaft.

“No cumming until I say so, Straw Hat-ya.” Law said as he lubricated himself.

And with that, Law rose slightly from the floor and moved in towards his lover’s tight ass, prodding it with his tip. He waited a few moments; teasing the poor captain some more before he slowly entering him. Law let out moan as he penetrated Luffy, feeling his insides coil around his thick member. He began to push deeper and deeper until all of it was inside. Law slowly pulled out until only the tip remained before he thrust himself back inside. Law began to fuck faster and harder, forcing his cock in and out of the captain’s delicious behind.  
Thanks to the rope around Luffy’s shaft, he was unable to cum and was forced to endure an endless amount of edgings. His cock swung back and forth, leaking pre cum all over the floor as Law fucked him from behind. Their balls smacked together with each thrust, sending jolts of pleasure through them both. Law increased his pace further and thrust as hard as he could, he was getting close. With a hard, loud grunt, Law pushed himself deep inside of Luffy and came as hard as he could. Luffy’s eyes shot open as load after load of hot, sticky ejaculate filled him. His own cock throbbed and jerked as his balls pumped desperately. His orgasm was still locked and he was forced to endure this harsh pleasure as he was stuck on the verge of cumming.  
Law let out a long sigh; that was just what he needed. He looked down on Luffy and enjoyed the view of the whimpering captain. He grinned and pushed him over on his back and removed the bar that separated his legs. Luffy was breathing heavily and his face red from the intense arousal that his body was going through. He looked up at Law with tears forming in his eyes and did his best puppy-face. He really needed to cum. Law just smiled back at his lover as he began to penetrate him once more.  
Law pushed Luffy’s legs apart and started thrusted in and out. He was so unbelievably horny that he didn’t care how sensitive his cock was, he just wanted more. Law looked down on the shaking captain, relishing in the fact that he still couldn’t cum. Luffy’s cock was hard as steel and his balls had contracted completely. The tip of his member was pointing straight at his face and bobbed up and down as his ass got the fucking of its life.  
Moans filled the room as the two was lost in a haze of pleasure, enjoying themselves as much as they could. Law grabbed Luffy’s cock and began pumping it violently as he fucked him in the ass. Straw Hat-ya screamed and arched his back as the maddening sensation swept over him. His rock hard member wanted to cum so badly, but all it could do was throb and leak pre cum all over his stomach.  
Law couldn’t hold back any longer. He gritted his teeth and thrust his cock deep inside of Luffy’s ass and came as hard as he could. His balls tightened as they released their seed, coating the inside of his lover for the second time. Luffy bit down on the gag in his mouth as he was sent through another hell of edging while his ass was being filled by hot sperm. He wanted to cum so fucking badly!

“Hah… Tight as ever, Straw Hat-ya…” Law panted, trying to catch his breath.  
“Mmmmmphf!” Luffy moaned with his cock still stuck on the edge of cumming.  
“Do you want to cum?”  
“Mmphf!”  
“Very well. I’ll allow you to enjoy a moment of release.”

Law raised Luffy’s ass off the floor and pulled off the rope around his pulsating cock. He aimed Luffy’s member towards his toy’s own face and gave it one, hard stroke before letting it go. Luffy screamed as the huge load inside his testicles was released, shooting its way through and out of his burning cock. He came hard and shot his load all over his face; covering it in hot, delicious cum. Law smirked as the rod in front of him kept spewing globs and globs of semen all over his lover. Luffy’s body was shaking as he was forced through the hardest orgasm of his life. When it was over, his face, and the floor behind him, had been painted completely white with his seed. The holes in his ball gag allowed his ejaculate to flow into his own mouth, forcing him to taste his own sperm.

“I bet that felt great, but we’re just getting started…” Law smiled as he grabbed his toy’s pulsating member and began to stroke the insanely sensitive cock head.


	2. Law and his Toy (pt2)

Luffy began to thrash and whimper in his bonds while Law kept rubbing and grinding his hand all over the head of the sensitive member. Luffy tried his best to get away, but nothing he did would save him from this post orgasm torture. Waves and waves of intense and unrelenting pleasure swept over his body as his mind screamed for help. Law lied down next to his lover, resting his head on Luffy’s chest. He kept stroking and stroking, feeling how the meat in his hand jumped and quivered in utter desperation. Law closes his eyes and listens closely, trying to match the pace of his hand with the beat of Luffy’s heart.  
Law began to nibble on the nipple beside him, feeling it harden against his tongue. The cock in his hand drooled continuously of pre-cum, coating his palm as he rubbed all over it. Luffy’s whimpering slowly turning into a combination of sobbing and moaning. It started to feel really nice, even as the pleasure was too much for him. He felt the hand move up and down his shaft, no longer just focusing on his burning tip. His testicles started to contract once again as another load starting boiling inside of him.  
Law noticed the shift in Luffy’s behavior and moved his body further up and looked his lover straight in the eyes. He leaned in a licked a bit of Luffy’s cum off of his face and grinned, “I just love the way you taste” Law whispered. He increased the pace of his hand and started biting and sucking on his partner’s ear. Luffy suddenly arched his back, thrusting his groin upwards as much as he could as he let out a long, drawn out moan.  
His cock tensed up and his balls pumped as hard as they could. Luffy felt the cum travel all the way from inside of his nuts, through the length of his member and out through his burning tip. Long strings of hot cum shot through the air, covering them both in Luffy’s sticky love. Law kept stroking him until the last glob of man-juice had been milked; it had to be done properly after all. As he let go of the twitching dick, he heard Luffy let out a long sigh of relief. Maybe he was too rough with the poor thing?  
Law began untying his lover, slowly removing the bonds to allow the pile of rubber to settle on the floor. The ball was removed from his mouth and Luffy was finally able to flex his jaw. Both of them lied on the floor, resting a bit from all the excitement they had endured.

“You’re still hard.” Luffy chuckled.  
“It’s your fault.” Law replied.  
“Shishishi, you really haven’t changed at all.”  
“…”

Law didn’t respond, but he knew what he meant. His cock was still hard from their last fucking. “Goddamnit…” Law thought as he rose from the floor. Luffy stared at him, a bit confused as to what Law was up to when he knelt down in front of him. Law grabbed Luffy by his shoulders and legs and gently lifted him up from the floor. Luffy looked up at his lover and smiled at him, causing Law’s cheeks to turn red as he carried him off to the bed.  
He placed Luffy on the bed and climbed in with him, placing himself between his legs and on top of his stomach. Their cocks met as they embraced each other, rubbing together as the two of them kissed. Luffy had gone limp after his intense moment with Law, but he felt himself grow as they made out on the bed.

“Be gentle, I’m a bit sensitive after the last round.” Luffy smiled.  
“Of course…” Law replied with a shaky voice, he couldn’t hold back and longer, he needed more.

Luffy felt his legs being pulled upwards while Law positioned himself just inches away from his plump butt. Law placed the legs on his shoulders and grabbed Luffy’s thighs as he moved forward, letting the tip of his cock prod the opening before him. Law let his eagerness slowly penetrate his partner’s tight ass. He gritted his teeth as the walls coiled around him as he slid deeper inside until his balls pressed against Luffy’s butt-cheeks.  
Law couldn’t resist the urge any longer. He quickly pushed his stiffness out of Luffy and thrust himself back inside. Luffy’s cock was now rock hard and bobbed up and down as Law fucked him. It was an incredibly erotic sight for Law; he just wanted to eat him up then and there. “Another time…” he thought. Law picked up speed and was literally hammering the tight ass in front of him. His balls slammed into Luffy with each thrust he made, sending jolt of pleasure out to the tip of his penis.  
Law felt his cock harden and pulsate as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. Sweat ran down from his chest as he fucked his mate as hard as he could. Luffy moaned loudly and dug his nails into the sheets, it felt so freaking good! Law grunted and pushed his cock deep inside of Luffy and held him firmly in place. Law felt his testicles ache and burn as they shot their burning cum through his cock and deep into the tightness of his lover. Luffy moaned as load after load filled him to the brim, coating his insides. Luffy bit down on his lower lip as his cock strained and jumped, he was so close to cumming. After a few moments of riding that intense orgasm, Law pulled his cock out of Luffy, letting his cum drool out and pool below them. He was still hard as steel, even after going at it for so long. 

“That was awesome…” Luffy sighed, feeling his dick strain in the air.  
“…” Law didn’t know what to think, he was still horny  
“Law?”  
“One more time…”  
“What!? You can’t be serious… How is this not enough?” Luffy asked, quite shocked.  
“I could never have enough of you.” Law grabbed his manhood and, once again, pressed himself against Luffy’s hole.  
“No, seriously, I don’t think I can take any more. I need to rest…”  
“You’re so adorable when you’re like this; I just want to keep fucking you forever, Strawhat-Ya…” Law thrust himself back inside of Luffy, readying himself for another round.  
“Aaaah!! Fuuuuck, that’s too good! How haven’t you had enough yet!?” Luffy moaned.  
“I just can’t control myself… Your body, your face is just too fucking sexy… I can’t control myself!”  
“Law!”  
“Enough… Room!” Law used his ability and warped his underwear to his hand and pushed it into Luffy’s mouth. “No more talk, just fucking!”

Luffy bit down on the fabric in his mouth, forced to smell Law’s manly musk as Law pushed his legs apart and embraced him in a tight, warm hug. Law could feel Luffy’s hard cock rub against his stomach as he thrust his own deep inside of him. His cock slipped in and out of his partner ass with a furious pace. Law was like a wild beast in heat. Law couldn’t last very long however, not after all they’ve already done. He felt his nuts tense and contract as his orgasm grew closer. Luffy was struggling at the verge of orgasm as well. Both of them screamed as their cocks exploded, and sperm shot out with intense pleasure. Law came inside Luffy once more as he got his chest painted with Luffy’s cum. As their orgasms died down, Law lost all strength and landed next to Luffy, resting quietly on his arm.

“Wow… Incredible…” Luffy said, doing his best to catch his breath.  
“Yeah, it really was.” Law replied.  
“What’s up with you, Law? You seem a bit off somehow, like something is bothering you.”  
“Yeah, you could say that.”  
“So what is it? You know I got you back!” Luffy chuckled.  
“I’m just… I’m just anxious about what going to happen soon. I have quite a history with Doflamingo and I know perfectly well what he’s capable off.”  
“Are you worried that we won’t be able to defeat him?” Luffy asked, being serious for once.  
“No, I know we can win. But I can’t stop thinking about all of the things that can go wrong if we’re not careful. I have to consider all the variables and plan accordingly. I guess it’s getting to me. And seeing you again, after two years, I couldn’t keep it hidden anymore.”  
“Shi shi shi! You’ve always been the dumbest smart one!”  
“…” Law didn’t know how to reply to that.  
“Just don’t think too much about it. We’ll get to Dressrosa and beat the living crap of that mingo bastard and send him flying!” Luffy said, trying to reassure Law as he snuggled up to him.  
“I have no idea how you can be so carefree, you do understand how serious this is right?”  
*Kiss* Luffy kissed Law on his forehead and grinned.  
“…” Law’s cheeks became bright red. The bastard knew exactly how to press his buttons. All of them at the same time.  
“Oi… Luffy?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I want you to be there whenever I need you. I want you to be my toy from now on.”  
“No.” Luffy quickly declined.  
“What?”  
“I said no.”  
“… Why?”  
“If you want me to be your toy, then you’ll have to take all of me, not just my lovely bits.” Luffy said, grinning widely.  
“Fine… We have a deal…”  
“Shi shi shi! All mine!” Luffy cheered as he coiled his arms and legs all around Law, binding him in place.  
“W-what the…!” Law was startled by Luffy’s sudden assault and was quickly muffled by a kiss from his rubbery lover. “He’s going to drive me insane one day…” Law thought, closing his eyes, stopping his pointless struggling.


	3. A part of you - Day 64

Two months have passed since Luffy’s departure with the Dark King Rayleigh to train and prepare for the upcoming enemies and threats of the New World. Ever since he had left, Life had been relatively calm for Law; it certainly had become far less noisy. Normally that would have been a good thing but, ever since their meeting at Sabaody Archipelago, Law had grown accustomed to the loud antics of the rubber man. It was most likely going to be quite some time before they met again, but Law had made sure that their paths would cross once more.  
There weren’t many things in this world that would ruffle the feathers of the Surgeon of Death, but having one of his rivals train with the vice-captain of the previous pirate king was a troublesome affair. If he wasn’t careful, Luffy would become far too powerful for him to handle, but Law wasn’t the type to let others have their way, not if he had any say in the matter. Ever since he had saved Luffy’s life, Law had managed to attain a powerful tool that would ensure his future positions the best.  
Walking down the corridors of his submarine, Law contemplated his actions and speculated upon many different outcomes and results. Law and his crew had, just a few hours ago, finished off yet another known pirate crew and stolen the heart of their captain. Even though they were still in the early stages of his master plan, things could still go wrong and he had to be careful with every move they made. A slight consequence, due to the sheer concentration required, was that Law often found himself a bit more on the edge than usual.  
Upon reaching his quarters, Law began undressing and tossed his clothes on whatever piece of furniture that happened to be close. The heat from being inside a submarine for such an extended period of time had him sweating slightly and a shower was going to help him quite a bit. He opened the door to his personal bathroom and closed it behind him. Once inside, Law noticed the reflection in the mirror. He stared at the person looking back at him, wondering if he would look good with a mustache. Shuddering briefly from the idea, Law stepped into the shower and turned it on.  
The water was nice and warm against his body, slowly washing away the tension in his muscles. The low, humming sound of the engine, together with the rumbling of the pipes made for such a calming environment. It took some time to get used to at first but, with some time, had become something homely and comforting. Law ran his hands over his chiseled pecs and down his abdomen, dragging his fingers along the curves of his body. He closed his eyes and let out of long, drawn out sigh; he really did enjoy his time alone.  
Law spent nearly twenty minutes in the shower, just standing there and enjoying the hot water. Even though the daily routines and events had been completed, he couldn’t just stand there and waste all this time away. Law turned the shower off and walked over to one of the bigger towels on the wall. As he was drying himself, Law’s mind wandered off to more pleasant thoughts. He and Luffy had spent some time alone after his recovering, enjoying and relieving themselves of the sexual tension between them.  
It was somewhat frustrating not having him here to personally tend to Law’s needs; spending so much time on your own can lead towards becoming pent up. Masturbating was always possible, but nothing beats the real deal. His crew was out of the question as well; they were his nakama after all and he didn’t really see them the same way as he did Luffy. Despite not getting to see him again for quite some time, Law was in the possession of the next best thing.  
Once outside of the bathroom, Law walked, in his glorious nakedness, straight over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of his favorite drink. Taking a small sip, Law felt the spicy flavor and the strong alcohol burn as it traveled down his throat. There were not many moments where he could spend such quality time by himself; the crew usually required his attention on a regular basis. Law chuckled slightly, thinking back at all the times he had to save them and how many times they made him laugh; they were such dorks sometimes.  
Today, however, his crew was determined to give him a much needed break and would only interrupt if it was something of vast importance. Law’s chuckle suddenly changed into a sinister grin; he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He took another sip of his drink and put it down on the nightstand, just next to this odd rectangular, steel box. Law stroked the top of the box, almost as if he was caressing it.  
Law had a plan, a plan that involved dealing with his survival in the new world, to deal with that fucker Doflamingo once and for all, to take down Kaido and to finally reach the top and become the Pirate King. To achieve this, he would need the help of Strawhat, but he was wild and uncontrollable; he was also incredibly strong and would one day become his enemy. The box, however, was going to solve all of Law’s problems. It was the key to secure their future alliance and the key to defeat him, once that alliance was over.  
Law picked up the box and put it down on his lap, fiddling slightly with the lock before opening the lid. The inside of the box was covered in small pillows, dressed with single sheet of soft fabric. In the middle, nestled between the softness of the padded walls, lied the tool given to him as payment for saving Luffy’s life. The box held a single part of Luffy’s body, removed with the use of Law’s power; it was none other than Strawhat’s own erect cock and balls.  
On the day, in which they parted ways, Law had asked Luffy to allow him to take care of his penis for the duration of his training. At first it had seemed like an odd request but in the end Law managed to convince Luffy to give it up. After all, it was only going to get in the way of his training and the doctor just wanted something to remember him by. Obviously, Luffy had no idea about Law’s actual intentions for his private parts.  
For a whole two months, Law has used Luffy’s cock as a personal toy for his enjoyment and made sure to milk it several times a day. His plan was to make his rival completely addicted to ejaculating and once that was done, he would be tormenting it and deny it from reaching any kind of satisfying orgasm. Before locking Luffy’s penis up, his orgasm count was well over five hundred. By the time they would meet again, two agonizing years later, Luffy would be crawling on his knees, begging for a much needed release. Law would then assert his dominance over the rubber man and have him join Law’s side as his queen. 

“It has only been three days since you last came, Mugiwara-ya, and you’re already anxious to release all that sperm inside those testicles of yours.” Law licked his lips slightly and picked up his fleshy toy, holding it by the base. “They’ve grown a bit, haven’t they?”

Law dangled the stiff cock in front of his face and watched as the heavy, low-hanging balls bounced around. To avoid any unfortunate accidents, he had placed a thick, metal ring around Luffy’s shaft. It really helped preventing Strawhat from cumming, regardless how much wonderful torture he was put through. No matter how much Law teased him, how much he sucked and licked, stroked and fucked him, Luffy wouldn’t be able to ejaculate.  
As a doctor, Law was completely aware of the cock’s health and knew exactly how much it could take before a break was needed. At the end of each month, he was going to allow Luffy to relieve himself from all the pent up cum in his aching sack. That said, it wasn’t going to give him any inkling of satisfaction; no, Luffy would only get to cum through slow and highly frustrating ruined orgasms. On a side note, Law had also taken care of Luffy’s need to go to the bathroom. The Rubber man was still able to go whenever he wanted, but it wouldn’t come out of his cock; no, the only thing coming out of it would be pre-cum and semen.  
Not wanting to waste another second, Law raised the cock above his face and lowered Luffy’s balls into his mouth. The cock instantly jumped in his hand and hardened even further. Law sucked on the nuts and coiled his tongue around them. He lied down, stomach first, on his bed and placed the flat underside of the cock against the sheet. It was quite convenient that the things he removed stuck to whatever surface he placed the on.  
Law popped the testicles out of his mouth and dragged his tongue up from the base and up its shaft. As he reached the tip, Law slowly wrapped his lips around it and slowly pushed it deep inside. The cock was trembling and pulsating as it was forced into the slick and tight throat. The doctor slowly slid it in and out of him, sucking and licking every single inch of it. His left hand grabbed the base and followed his mouth up and down the shaft, while the other one massaged and fondled the aching balls below it.  
Law felt his own member rise between his legs, craving the same kind of attention he was giving to Luffy. If only he could feel the insides of that tight, rubbery ass just one more time; but that was sadly impossible at the moment. As his mind filled with lewd images of fucking Luffy, Law increased the speed of his blowjob. Pleasure was coursing through Strawhat’s cock and he would surely moan and whimper if he was here.  
Suddenly, the penis inside Law’s mouth began to throb and jerk while the heavy testicles below it started pumping fiercely. Trafalgar quickly popped it out of his mouth and watched it desperately try to cum. “You’re such a premature ejaculator, Strawhat-ya…” Law grinned, rubbing his thumb against Luffy’s frenulum. “Although I suppose that is my fault; forcing you to learn the joys of cumming and then rudely stealing it away from you…”  
After a minute or so, once the cock had finally stopped pulsating so much, Law wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it hard and fast. The reaction was instantaneous and the cock grew even harder than before. Up and down, with a slight rotation, Law jerked the eager penis. The slick fluid being released from the slit worked perfectly as lube. Each time his hand reached the sensitive tip, Law would use the palm of his hand to collect the pre cum and rub it over Luffy’s length.  
It didn’t take long for Strawhat to reach his second orgasm but much like before, it only resulted in a harsh, prolonged edging. Unlike previously though, Law didn’t stop stroking it and just continued as the cock throbbed and jerked in his hand. He kept this up for another minute or two, torturing the dick and teasing the balls. His hand released the aching cock and let it pump and jerk in the air. How desperately it tried to release the trapped, boiling cum that was locked up inside those wonderful testicles.  
Law stood up on his knees and reached over to his nightstand and opened one of its drawers. He picked up a pair of silicone gloves and a small, odd looking bottle. “Let us make things a little more interesting, shall we?” Law put on the gloves and covered them with a thin layer of the liquid and began rubbing it into Luffy’s skin. It took a little while for it to work, but Luffy’s cock slowly realized what it was. A moment later, the effects of the liquid had kicked in completely and veins started popping up all over the dick.  
The liquid being absorbed into Luffy’s member was an incredibly strong aphrodisiac with some very interesting effects. Any cock that had been administered this drug would become so aroused that it was forced into an intense erection. A couple of seconds later, the dick would be ejaculating like a fountain, spraying it’s cum all over the place. It was so strong that the orgasm would last for at least three whole hours.  
Luffy’s cock, which had been twitching and jerking all this time, suddenly stopped and became stiff as steel. Veins kept popping up as it expanded and his testicles began to contract and tighten. After a short while, Luffy’s cock had grown much bigger and both his length and balls were completely still, as if they had been turned into stone. Only until the cock was about nine inches did the growth finally stop.  
It wasn’t that Luffy’s penis had stopped trying to ejaculate; it was actually the complete opposite. His cock was cumming so hard that it had been forced into a state of continuous orgasm. However, since Luffy still had the cock-ring on, he couldn’t actually release any semen. Instead, for the next three hours, he would be locked on the very edge of the strongest orgasm of his life, unable to do anything about it; and it was only the beginning.  
Law reached over to the nightstand one more time and a grabbed a package of lubed condoms, while tossing the gloves into the trash. Not wanting to get any of that aphrodisiac inside of him, the doctor took one of the condoms and rolled it over Luffy’s large cock. He positioned himself on his back and brought his lover’s member up against his opening. Law was so fucking horny at this point and could hardly wait to feel that thick meat inside of him. He grabbed his own cock and began stroking it, rubbing and rotating over his sensitive tip.  
With a single push, Law popped the tip of Luffy’s stiffness inside of him. His thick, meaty head felt so good inside his ass that Law couldn’t help but to moan. He began rocking it back and forth, coating his walls with the lube from the condom. Slowly he pushed it inside, feeling how his walls tightened up and wrapped around the invading member. Law felt so tight that the walls of his ass formed itself after Luffy’s cock, driving him mad with arousal.  
Finally, Law managed to push the entire thing up his rear so only the base and the heavy testicles stuck out of him. Luffy’s erection was so hot that it almost felt like it was going to burn him; it was a shame that it wasn’t pulsating wildly as it did before, but Law knew how immensely frustrating and torturous it must be for Luffy right now. To be stuck on the verge of orgasm while being like a toy for three whole hours must be a truly maddening experience…  
Up and down, fast and hard, Law stroked his throbbing member, forcing his balls to bounce along with the motion of his hand as he continued. He arched his body upwards as the pleasure welled up inside of him. With Strawhat’s stiff member still deep inside his ass, Law clenched down on it as he masturbated. His balls were so full of cum after the long day; it wouldn’t take much time to reach a much needed orgasm. 

“I’m going to make you mine, Mugiwara-ya… just you wait!” Law moaned to himself.

Law rammed Luffy’s cock in and out of him while stroking his own, creating many, lewd and sloppy sounds. He felt how the pressure inside his testicles slowly increased and how they began contracting into his groin. Law groaned as his hand flew up and down his aching length. The pace of his breathing grew faster and the pre cum was leaking out of him in a steady stream. With a few more, hard strokes, Law pushed himself over the edge and let out a single, loud grunt.  
String after string of thick, hot semen was pumped out of his balls, it shot through his throbbing shaft and exploded out of his pulsating cock-head. His ass clenched down on Luffy’s thickness, almost strangling the poor thing as he came. Law continued to masturbate as his ejaculate flew across the air and plastered all over his chest and face. He was so pent up that his testicles just wouldn’t stop pumping out those long ropes of sticky cum.  
Law didn’t know for how long he had been cumming, but it felt like an eternity. He let out a sigh of relief as his hand rested around the base of his shaft. He felt it jerk from time to time, which he didn’t exactly mind, it was such nice, lingering pleasure after all. The first orgasm was always a bit rushed but it was understandable after a day like this. Barely ten minutes had gone since he applied the aphrodisiac to Luffy’s member and there was at least another two hours and fifty minutes until the effects wore off. Law grinned to himself and licked off some of the semen on his face and swallowed it.  
For the remainder of the time, Law spent every last second fucking Luffy’s edging cock in many different positions. He placed it on the wall and fucked it in doggy style; he placed in on a chair and bounced himself up and down the rigid length. For every push he made, his own cock would sway back and force or bounce up and down, creating a lewd little show for himself. Unlike the first round, Law spent far more time on each of his orgasms, wringing out as much pleasure as possible out of Strawhat’s denied penis. In the end, Law had managed to ejaculate seven times.  
During his seventh and final orgasm, Law stood on his knees, on his bed, with Luffy’s cock against his and stroked them both at the same time. Just as Law began to ejaculate, the effects of the drug ran out and Strawhat’s dick began to jerk and pulsate desperately. Law screamed as the last of his semen dribbled out of him, forcing Luffy’s to endure the frustration of not being to cum, all while being covered with Law’s boiling load.  
Law fell onto his back, completely spent and satisfied; his cock slowly shrunk back to his flaccid state. He was covered in sweat and was breathing rather heavily. How easy it would be to just fall asleep on the spot. Of course, he couldn’t just leave Luffy’s cock like that, so he hesitantly got up from his bed and grabbed Luffy, gently, by his balls and carried him off to the bathroom. Even after cooling him off with some cold water, Strawhat was still very much erect. It wasn’t much Law could do about that; he wouldn’t let him cum until the end of the month so, instead, Law just did what he could and walked back to his bed, returning the penis to its rightful place inside of the box.

“Thank you for another satisfying session… you’re going to become such a wonderful queen when I’m done with you, Mugiwara-ya…” Law closed the lid and placed the box on his nightstand, leaving the aching cock inside to throb and pulsate in sheer desperation, waiting and aching until it was time for some more, delicious fun…


End file.
